Messenger
by Near river
Summary: el amor llega donde menos lo esperas cuando menos lo esperas, una historia no tan típica de una situación diferente, una postura donde los sentimientos son los que mandan...  y todo por un correo electronico


**Los personajes de Death note no me pertenecen son de su respectivo Mangaka.**

**Messenger.**

"_**El AMOR esta en el lugar que menos te puedes imaginar"**_

Se encontraba L caminando por la calle, tenia muchas cosas que pensar pronto recordó que tenia un archivo que revisar en su computadora el cual se lo enviarían por internet, tomo su teléfono para llamar a Watari y que este viniera por él pero el celular no tenia batería.

Recordó que cercas se encontraba un ciber café y aunque no le pareció la idea de revisar un documento de gran magnitud en un lugar público accedió a hacerlo.

Llego al lugar, tomo una computadora y se dedico a elaborar su trabajo, no tardo mucho en hacerlo por que realmente aquel documento no le arrojaba ninguna novedad acerca de lo que se encontraba investigando.

Estaba ya cerciorándose de no dejar una ventana abierta, un archivo, apunte o seña de lo que se encontraba realizando, cuando llegaron 2 jóvenes muy alegres y tomaron la computadora de a lado, aquellos chicos comenzaron una charla que era inevitable no escuchar debido al tono de voz con lo que la hacían.

-¡Yuki conectarte ya¡-

-Ya voy aguántala-

-¿Esta conectada?-

-Claro que si ayer le dije por el Messenger que se conectara-

-¿Ayer viniste?-

-Claro que si Jumpei-

-Debí de suponerlo tu nunca te despegas de las compus-

-Admítelo nadie se puede resistir al facebook o al Hotmail-

-¡Ya se conecto, contéstale-

-Vaya Jumpei hasta pareces mas interesado que yo, te dije que el Messenger es entretenido-

-Lo que digas viejo, pero contéstale-

-¿Un correo? ¿Por qué no?- pensó L.

La idea le había parecido muy interesante y decidió crear una cuenta, por obvias razones no usaría sus datos, así que se hizo llamar Niko, al terminar se dio cuenta que necesitaba contactos y no los tenia, siendo un ciber café se le ocurrió escribir el correo electrónico en el escritorio, sabia que algún curioso no resistirías mandarle una invitación, tras terminar pago lo que debía y se retiro.

Mas lejos en esa misma calle se encontraba Misa caminando, llevaba una peluca color negra, unos anteojos, uniforme escolar y una mochila.

-insisto Misa si tienes una laptop ¿Por qué ir a un lugar público?-

-Rem, tengo ganas de salir-

-¿Por qué vestida así?-

-Veras como tengo muchos fans, al verme querrán un autógrafo o platicar conmigo, evidentemente no los puedo ignorar y para evitar eso tengo que dejar de ser Misa, ingenioso no crees-

-Muy ingenioso-

De esa manera la chica entro al ciber pidió una computadora amablemente, y se sentó, navego por sus paginas favoritas hasta que un apunte en el escritorio llamo su atención.

-¿Un correo?-

Se pregunto para después cerrar los ojos y sonreír, en menos de un minuto ingreso a su correo, aquel que utilizaba cuando quería dejar de ser el centro de atención y mando la invitación para después continuar con sus asuntos hasta enfadarse e irse a casa.

Ya muy tarde ese mismo día L sintió curiosidad de abrir aquel correo, aunque ciertamente sabia que las posibilidades de tener algún contacto eran nulas.

Pero pronto se dio cuenta que tenia 3 invitaciones, fue cuando se pregunto ¿Cuántas personas usaban el Hotmail en un día?, sin pensarlo mucho quienes podían ser esas personas las acepto pues el fin de haber creado una cuenta era platicar con alguien fuera del mundo que a él lo rodeaban.

Al iniciar sesión se conecto con alguien que se hacia llamar angelito.

_Niko dice:_

**Ola como estas?**

_Angelito dice:_

Muy bien y tu?

Niko dice:

**Bien gracias…**

_Angelito dice:_

Kieres ser mi amig0?

Niko dice:

**C0mo c supone k podre serl0?**

_Angelito dice:_

Platicando conmigo, almen0ss d k estés muy 00cupado

Niko dice:

**N00 lo estoy, entoncs sup0ngo k si..**

_Angelito dice:_

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…..

K emoción tengo0 un nuev0o amigop.

0ye?

Niko dice:

**K?**

_Angelito dice:_

mmm….

Me agradas=)

Niko dice:

**Y0?**

_Angelito dice:_

Sip

mmm…

Lo siento tengo sueño n.n

Ya es muy tarde, platicamos mañana.

Niko dice:

**Esta bien..**

_Angelito dice:_

Bien t escribiré mañana.

Buenas noches.

Niko dice:

**Buenas noches a ti también.**

Fue entonces cuando el detective cerró cesión y se fue a dormir, después de todo tenia que levantarse temprano mañana.

Al día siguiente L volvió a conectarse con angelito, cada vez que lo hacia le iba agarrando un cariño, sentiqa que la conocía mas, que se estaba convirtiendo en su mejor amiga.

_Angelito dice:_

Ayer estaba pensand0 muchas co0sass

Niko dice:

_**K clase de c0oosas**_**?**

_Angelito dice:_

Trabaj0, planes, en tii..

Niko dice:

**Yo también pienso en ti.**

_Angelito dice:_

D veras…T_T

Kyyaaaaaa¡

Y?

K es lo k piensas d mi?

Niko dice:

**K eres alguien maravillosa especial.**

_Angelito dice:_

Eres tan tan lindo conmigo0.

Niko dice:

**Sabes k?**

_Angelito dice:_

K?

Niko dice:

**Te he agarrado un gran cariño.**

_Angelito dice:_

N0o digas esas co0sass.

Me haces so0nro0jar.

Niko dice:

**Comoo no0o decirlas si es la verdad angelito0.**

**Tal ves no0 t tenga cercas co0onmigo, a mi lad pero…**

**Siento0 k si lo0 estas.**

_Angelito dice:_

Yo0 siento0 conocerte de toda la vida.

O0oyee?

Lo siento0p tengo0 k salir ahora mismo T_T

Niko dice:

**Descuida lo0 entiendo0.**

_Angelito dice:_

Cuidate y muchos besos =)

Niko dice:

**Igualmente angelito0o.**

Al terminar la charla L cerro la laptop y se dedico a su trabajo.

Platicar con Angelito se estaba volviendo rutina, una adicción.

Paso un mes y medio el 20 de 0ctubre decidoi decirle algo que tenia tiempo ya pensando.

Niko dice:

**O0ola nuevamente.**

_Angelito dice:_

Ho0o0laa k hacess?

Niko dice:

**Pensando.**

_Angelito dice:_

Pensando k?

Niko dice:

**Decirte algo**

_Angelito dice:_

Por k lo0 piensas tanto?

Niko dice:

**Por ke sonara una lo00cura.**

_Angelito dice:_

No0p t preo0cupes mi vida es una lo0cura.

Niko dice:

**Sabes una co0osa?**

_Angelito dice:_

No, k?

Niko dice:

**T amo0.**

_Angelito dice:_

…

Niko dice:

**Se k suena lo0co, pero…**

**T amoo**

**En poco tiempo t co0nvertisstess en una peso0ona especial para mi y aunque no0 t co0ono0zzco0 0 te haya vistop**

**Se k estas ahí**

**Existes.**__

_Angelito dice:_

Noo00…

Noo…

C k decir…

Niko dice:

_Dime lo0 k sienta tu co0orazon._

_Angelito dice:_

Yo0 noo..

….

….

…

Podría vivir sin ti.

T amoo.

Noo0 importa k este amor se extraño, o lo k piensen loos demás…

…..

BB t amoo0 co0o todo micoo0razon.

Se k esto es una locura..

Pero0 es nuestra loo0cura.

t…

escribiré mañana.

=)

Niko dice:

**Hasta mañana entonces.**

Tras terminar de escribir el detective salió a comprarse un pastel, frente a él diviso a Misa, la chica venia feliz y cargaba su laptop, al verlo su alegría desapareció.

-De nuevo tu hay ¡Deja de fastidiar!-

-Créeme que en este momento no tenía ganas de verte-

-Me has amargado el día, ¡Tonto!-

-No me interesa, es tu problema-

-¿Por que me vigilas?-

-¿Vigilarte? Venia a comprar un pastel-

-pues adiós- dijo Misa para marcharse molesta

Al llegar a su casa abrió su laptop

-Niko no esta conectado, platicare con él mañana entonces, supongo que este angelito tiene que esperar-se dijo Misa así misma mientras cerraba cesión en Messenger.

Fin.

**Bien espero que les haya gustado**

**Así como le agradezco que lo hayan leído **

**Este fic va dedicado al angelito al que le pertenece mi corazón, mis pensamientos, Y mis sueños.**

**A mi princesita aquella que me hizo adicto a la felicidad y alérgico a la tristeza.**

**Porque sin importar a donde vayas en esta vida, siempre tendrás a alguien que te ama.**

**A mí.**

**Tal vez parezca disco rayado pero te lo volveré a repetir.**

**TE AMO.**

**Te amo más allá de la ultima estrella del infinito.**

**Por que sin ti mi mundo deja de girar.**


End file.
